Найл Хоран
Найл Джеймс Хоран (родился 13 сентября 1993 года в Маллингар,Уэстмит, Ирландия) — ирландский певец, который стал известен благодаря группе «One Direction» и шоу «X-Factor» в 2010 году. Семья Мать Найла — Маура Галлахер. Отец — Боби Хоран. У него есть старший брат Грег. Отец и мать Найла развелись, когда ему было 5 лет (1998 год). Найл и Грег жили в течение четырёх лет то с матерью, то с отцом. В итоге они решили переселиться к отцу, в Маллингар. Мать Найла вышла замуж и живёт со своим мужем Крисом в течение семи лет в Мяхас-Тримь (Эджуэртстаун) в графстве Лонгфорд. Школьные годы, начало карьеры Найл учился в Coláiste Mhuire, в мальчишеской христианской школе (в ней в своё время учились ирландский политик Willie Penrose и певец Niall Breslin.) Хоран пел в школьном хоре. Найл играет на гитаре с самого детства. В одном интервью он сказал о своей гитаре: «это лучший подарок, который я получал на Рождество». Родители Найла заметили склонности сына к пению, во время поездок на машине: «Моя тётя думала, что было включено радио. Тоже самое произошло и с Майклом Бублé (итальяно-канадский певец), это заметил его отец. Он мой абсолютный герой, мне нравится, что у нас похожая история». X - Factor Для аудитории шоу «X-Factor» Найл сказал: «Мне 16 и я хочу большое имя, как у Beyonce и Джастина Бибера», он добавил: «Я сравниваю себя с ним и это не плохое сравнение. Я хочу продавать залы, делать альбомы, работать с лучшими артистами». «Я всегда был ребёнком, который брал ближайший инструмент и любил музыку». Он так же заявил, что он большой фанат Фрэнка Синатры, Дина Мартина и Майкла Бубле. Хоран так же поклонник рок-музыки, а именно таких групп как The Eagles, Bon Jovi и The Script. Кроме того ему нравится Эд Ширан. Эд Ширан и One Direction работали вместе над песней «Moments», и Найл признался Эду, что для него является честью работать с ним. Авторство Up All Night *"Taken" — написал *"Everything about you" — написал *"Same mistakes" — написал Take Me Home *"Live While We're Young" — гитара *"Kiss you" — гитара *"Heart Attack" — гитара *"Change my mind" — гитара *"Back for you" — написал *"Summer love" — написал *"Still the one" — гитара Midnight Memories *"Don't forget where you belong" --- написал *"Story of my life" --- написал Цитаты *"I like anything that's edible..." --- " Мне нравится все, что съедобно" *"Let's go to Nando's!" --- "Идем в Нандос" *"I want to have sold out arenas, an album..." --- " Я хочу выступать на аренах, продавать альбомы..." *"I look up to Justin Bieber..." --- " Я обращаюсь к Джастину Биберу..." *"Yes, it upsets me very much (when girls cry)" --- "Да, это меня очень огорчает (когда девушки плачут)" *"Well, personally, I wouldn't like to be a food, because I wouldn't want to be eaten." --- "Лично я не хотел бы быть едой, потому что я не хочу быть съеденым" *"POTATO!" --- " КАРТОШКА!" *"I'd rather be a boy playing with a paper plane, than to be a grown man playing with a woman's heart." --- " Я бы предпочел быть мальчиком, играя с бумажным самолетиком, чем быть взрослым мужчиной, играющим с женским сердцем" Факты *Он любит еду. *Он ненатуральный блондин (Естественный цвет волос темно-русый, стал красить их в белый в возрасте 12 лет) *Он Ирландец *У него заразительный смех. *Он беззаботный. *Любимое место питания - "Нандос" *По знаку зодиака он Дева. *Светло-голубые глаза. *Иногда разговаривает во сне. *Рост: 176 см. *Любимый цвет: Зеленый *Он левша. *Он единственый из участников One Direction не Англичанин. *Ему не нравилось название One Direction и он хотел назвать группу "Найл и картошечки" *Любимый школьный предмет: География. *У Найла клаустрофобия - боязнь замкнутых пространств. *Он единственный из группы не имеет татуировок. *В детстве был воображаемый друг Майкл *У Найла есть племянник Тео Хоран. *Ему не нравится, когда в твиттере пишут "Follow me", он считает, что вместо этого лучше спросили как у него прошел день. *Найл - католик. Ссылки *onedirectionmusic.com -Официальный сайт One Direction *@NiallOfficial - Твиттер *niallhoran - Инстаграм *IMDB Bio on Niall *Biography.com- Niall Horan